ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saxophone
|series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 2 |number = 2 |overall = 37 |airdate = September 22, 1952 |production = 2x2 / 037 |imdb = tt0609381 |guests = Herb Vigran Charles Victor Marco Rizo |writer = Bob Carroll Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Job Switching" (Season 2 premiere) |next = "The Anniversary Present" }}The Saxophone was the 37th overall episode of I Love Lucy, which first aired on CBS-TV on September 22, 1952; it was also the 2nd episode of Season 2. The episode, which was co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis and Jess Oppenheimer, was directed by William Asher. Plot summary Ricky's going on a three-week tour with his orchestra, and Lucy wants to go along. Ricky tells her the trip is just for the boys, and that even Nancy the harpist isn't going along. When she finds out that Ricky is auditioning saxophone players, she wants to use her recently discovered saxophone to try out as a way to come along on the trip. Fred teaches her how to dress and talk like a hip musician, and Lucy shows up at the club as a cool daddio in a zoot suit. Ricky and the band are highly amused at Lucy's antics, and when they find out that the only thing she can play on the saxophone is "Glow Worm," naturally, she isn't given the job. Lucy still wants to go on the trip, though, so she figures that, if Ricky doesn't think he can trust Lucy to stay home by herself, he'll take her along. Lucy borrows Fred's hat and gloves from Ethel, and she conspicuously places them on the coffee table for Ricky to find when he gets home. When Ricky notices the foreign hat and gloves, he is instantly angry and asks Lucy if there's another man in the house. Lucy makes it seem like the man is hiding in the bedroom, and while Ricky goes to find the mystery lover, Lucy pretends to slam the closet door, run to the front door, and slam the front door shut. Ricky thinks just what Lucy wanted him to- that the man was really hiding in the closet. Fred soon comes up to the apartment after Lucy leaves, and he blows Lucy's cover by asking what his hat and gloves are doing at the Ricardos'. Ricky figures out the motive behind Lucy's scheme, and he wants to get even. He calls a friend to have four random men sent over to the apartment. Ricky plans to have the strangers really hide in the closet and "catch" Lucy cheating by making her open the closet door. Lucy gets scared away by the strangers pretending to love her, and she runs out of the apartment, with the strangers close behind. Later, Lucy still hasn't come home, and Ricky's getting worried. He realizes the trick was too harsh. Soon, he gets a phone call from the friend who sent the men over. The friend announces that he's sorry for the incovenience, but that he couldn't get anyone to send over tonight. Thinking the affair was real all along, Ricky drops the phone, stunned, and runs out, trying to find his wife. The last scene has Lucy shaking the friend's hand, thanking him for agreeing to trick Ricky, and all of the hired mystery men laugh along with her. Did You Know? Trivia *Lucy had briefly played the saxophone in her early days, so when the writers found out this tidbit, they couldn't wait to write an episode about playing the saxophone. Lucy didn't remember how to play the saxophone, but the writers knew she would gladly learn and do anything. Ever the perfectionist, Lucy practiced "Glow Worm" so much that she almost played it TOO well. She had to remember to purposely play the wrong notes. *Along with her saxophone, Lucy also found an old Easter Parade hat and a Greta Garbo-style hat in her old trunk. *This is the only time we ever see the apartment building's attic. *When Lucy asks Fred how to act like a musician, he tells her that she'll need to stay up late, not eat right, get circles under her eyes, and read nothing but the racing forms. Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Lucy:' (explaining why she took up saxophone) I was dating a football player, and the band got to go on trips with the team. *'Ethel:' I did it the hard way. I played left tackle. *'Ethel:' (hoping to hear "Stardust") That sounds like "Glow Worm." *'Lucy:' I know. Everything I play sounds like "Glow Worm." *'Fred:' I'm glad I found out it was you making that noise. I thought there was something wrong with the plumbing! *'Lucy:' Do you cats know hep little "Glow Worm" bebop, bebop, bebop, bebop? *'Lucy:' Boy, wasn't that the craziest "A" you ever heard? *'Ricky:' When I go on the road, I want you to stay home and be a good little girl. Lucy: Yeah, well, I'll stay home...﻿ ---- Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Herb Vigran as Mr. Snodgrass *Charles Victor as Man in Closet *Marco Rizo as Marco More external links * Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes